


Why?

by MarvelMaree



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: Prompts are bolded





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are bolded

You squinted your eyes open, the bright light of the room nearly blinded you. You hurt everywhere. There wasn’t a part of your body that wasn’t sore. You thought about what brought you here and you grumbled a bit.

The bed shifted next to you and you turned your head to face them.

“ **Why are you even up right now?** ” a soft voice whispered near you.

You smiled. You could hear the irritation in her voice even though she tried to hide it. You attempted to shrug, “I don’t know, but what I do know is that I want a popsicle.”

Okoye rolled her eyes at your comment. “ **How strangely nonchalant for someone who almost just died** ,” she said before she placed a kiss on your forehead.

“It’s one of my better qualities,” you replied as she walked out the room. “A red one please!” you called after her before the door closed all the way.


End file.
